Ceguera mental
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Soy Sekhmet, ahora me tocò escribir a mi... Yami es el hermano mayor de Yugi un pequeño muy especial; todo parecia normal al principio pero un dìa todo cambia, su madre eloquece y las cosas empeoran, ahora es Yami quien debe hacer lo posible por mejorar la vida de su hermanito.


**Ceguera mental **

Hola que tal, soy Sekhmet Yami Motou la diosa de la guerra y la venganza, perdí una apuesta con Bast, por lo que me toco escribir un fanfic, por favor sean amables conmigo esta es mi primera vez escribiendo y no quiero traumarme.

Ni yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, porque si así fuera habría cambiado muchas cosas; Lo que está en comillas son pensamientos, comencemos.

─ ¿A.C.A, eso es lo mejor para él?─ Yami Motou de 20 años estaba completamente angustiado, Yugi su hermanito de 8 años, necesitaba con urgencia ayuda, aun no comprendía como había ocurrido aquello, Yami tenía 12 cuando su hermanito llego al mundo, cuando el pequeño no tenía más que año y medio todo parecía normal o eso creía, al cumplir dos años todo empeoró…

**Flashback:**

Yugi siempre había sido un niño alegre y parlanchín, pero pasó algo que lo cambió; Yami se encontraba acompañado de su abuelo en el hospital, el pequeño había sido internado de urgencia, su madre no se hallaba por ningún lado, la mujer fue recluida en un asilo mental por su suegro.

Esa mañana, todo estaba bien, Yami se encontraba en la escuela, su hermanito a salvo en casa con su madre y su abuelo, la mañana pasó rápida y el chico llegaba a casa, solo para encontrarse con una calamidad, todo fue muy rápido para él, al subir al cuarto de Yugi este estaba casi azul, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, el niño no respiraba, el abuelo estaba sujetando a su nuera quien gritaba como loca para que el bebé se tranquilizara.

─Cálmate bebé, deja de llorar… suélteme tengo que calmarlo, quiere su almohada y su peluche… ─ La mujer intentaba zafarse del agarre del abuelo, Yami corrió a sacar al pequeño de la cuna e intento reanimarlo, de pronto unos sujetos se lo arrebataron de las manos, alguien había pedido una ambulancia y se llevaban al pequeño; por otro lado, otros hombres se llevaron a su madre, Yami estaba aturdido, su abuelo fue quien lo sacó de ese estado.

─Hijo, vamos tenemos que ir al hospital ─ Yami solo lo miró, aun no comprendía ─Tu madre estaba enferma, nunca debí dejarla que siguiera sin medicamentos, lo lamento mucho hijo, esto es culpa mía, tu madre es esquizofrénica y dejo de tomar sus medicinas porque creyó no necesitarlas más y yo la deje, lo lamento, lamento que hayas visto todo esto.

Yami no sabía cómo, pero ya estaban en el hospital, parecía que su abuelo le había estado hablando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía de qué, tal vez de su madre, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que su hermanito estaba en peligro, pero porque tenía que pasar algo así; había encontrado a su hermanito casi muerto.

─"No entiendo ¿qué pasó?" Abuelo, él estará bien ¿cierto?, Tiene que estarlo.─ No le interesaba en nada su madre, quien realmente importaba ahora era Yugi, la doctora que recibió al pequeño en urgencias salía por fin.

─ Señor Motou, el niño reaccionó, está estable, pero debemos hablar, es posible que haya daño cerebral, aunque es demasiado pronto para saberlo, así que deberá quedarse en observación para estar seguros, pueden verlo, pero por favor no lo molesten, por ahora lo mejor es dejarlo descansar.─ La doctora se retiró dejándolos en la habitación, Yami se acercó a la cama, Yugi se veía tan pequeño en una cama tan grande, eso le causo gracia a Yami que no dejaba de mirarlo para asegurarse de que respiraba, había sufrido tremendo susto, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla… pero no era así, esto pasó realmente, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero no, despertaría a su hermanito, la doctora lo dejo muy en claro "no despertarlo", el pequeño dejo escapar un suspiro, el abuelo se acercó a sus nietos y abrazo por la espalda a Yami, este no lo soporto más y rompió en llanto.

La noche pasó, luego de la escuela Yami se dirigió a casa para pasar por su abuelo, pero al llegar al hospital se encontraron con más malas noticias, al parecer la doctora tenía razón y la falta de oxígeno dejo a su hermanito con daño cerebral.

─ Señor Motou, es necesario hablar y creo que será indicado que su nieto venga también. ─ La doctora los hizo pasar a la habitación de Yugi, el pequeño estaba sentado en la cama, meciéndose hacia delante y atrás con la vista perdida, Yami corrió hacia él llamándolo, pero Yugi a penas y lo miró, al acercarse a la cama el pequeño comenzó a gritar, Yami intento calmarlo abrazándolo pero el contacto lo alteró mas.

─Yugi soy yo, soy Yami ¿no me recuerdas?─ El niño pareció conocer la voz de su hermano y se relajó un poco, la doctora ya sabía de ese comportamiento por lo que decidió llamar a un colega de siquiatría para entrevistarlos.

─Díganme, ¿Yugi siempre ha sido así de callado e irritable? ─ Los interrogados se miraron, no entendían a que venía todo eso, Yami fue quien contestó

─ No, mi hermanito siempre ha sido un niño alegre, nos la pasamos platicando casi todas las tardes ¿por?─ El doctor suspiro, no sabía cómo explicarlo y decidió seguir preguntando.

─ ¿podrían decirme si en casa, algún familiar presenta problemas mentales?─ Yami bajo la mirada mientras estrechaba a su hermanito, este gruñó por el contacto.

El abuelo suspiró ─ Sí, mi nuera, la madre de los niños, ella tiene esquizofrenia, de hecho por eso estamos aquí, ella dejo de tomar los medicamentos e intento asfixiar a Yugi, ahora está en un sanatorio.

El doctor negó con la cabeza ─ Ya veo, escuche, lo que pensamos que era daño cerebral, no lo es… Bueno, esto lo desencadeno, a decir verdad, el pequeño Yugi, de acuerdo con su historial clínico, estaba predispuesto a padecer autismo, lamentablemente este síndrome no tiene cura, es posible que el niño no lleve una vida normal, a los niños como Yugi, el simple hecho de tratar con la gente les resulta incomprensible, algunos odian el contacto físico, y por lo regular quedan absortos con ciertos objetos y se resisten a los cambios, por decirlo de alguna manera están encerrados en su propio mundo, son niños muy especiales pero necesitan de muchos cuidados, se frustran si se sienten incomprendidos y hasta se vuelven agresivos, me temo, que si llega a pasar eso… lo mejor será internarlo, no estoy diciendo que lo hagan ahora, es posible que exista alguna forma de tratarlo… ─Yami no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su hermanito no volvería a ser el mismo, pero él no se daría por vencido, buscaría la forma de que Yugi llevara una vida lo más normal posible, mientras el doctor seguía explicando, Yami levanto el rostro de su hermanito para mirarlo a los ojos, una vez más el pequeño gruñó despacio, pero le permitió hacerlo, Yami sonrió, sentía que de alguna forma Yugi confiaba en él.

─ "Te prometo hermanito, que haré todo lo posible para que no sufras y tú y yo saldremos adelante, ya lo veras" No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Los días pasaron y dieron de alta a Yugi, nada en él parecía cambiar, el abuelo y Yami hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlo tranquilo, pero era muy difícil, Yugi no hablaba y era complicado tratar de comprender lo que quería, Yugi hacía y deshacía en casa, se subía a los muebles y saltaba de ellos, hacía rabietas y gritaba si se le acercaban, en una ocasión mientras Yami lo llevaba de paseo, mordió a una mujer que le había acariciado la cabeza, el abuelo se estaba cansando pero sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera cuidar de los hermanos, por si fuera poco, Yugi comenzó a lastimarse a sí mismo y Yami buscaba la manera de tranquilizarlo, fue cuando se le ocurrió encender el televisor y ponerlo a ver caricaturas, pero al pequeño no le gustaban, así que le dio el control a Yugi, el pequeño presionaba botones al azar hasta que apareció un programa que pareció gustarle, eso alivió al abuelo, si el pequeño podía ver televisión en paz por un rato podrían descansar, Yami se convirtió en la única persona que Yugi toleraba tener cerca, aunque no por mucho, si se acercaba de más, cuando Yugi intentaba dormir gritaba, y no dejaba que nadie le acomodara la almohada o lo arropara, no era lo mismo para darle de comer y llevarlo de paseo, incluso para ver televisión el pequeño se recargaba en su hermano, cuando eso pasaba Yami se sentía feliz, incluso llegó a creer que Yugi le sonreía.

El tiempo transcurrió; cuando Yugi cumplió 6 años el abuelo falleció, Yami de 18 en aquel entonces, tuvo que armar una verdadera batalla campal para que no lo separaran de Yugi, ya que aún eran menores de edad (En Japón la mayoría de edad se cumple a los 20), su caso llegó a juicio y lo ganó argumentando que era la única persona que comprendía a su hermanito y la única en quien él confiaba, esto se comprobó de una forma tan extraordinaria, que le dio esperanzas a Yami.

El juicio empeoraba cada vez más, hasta el punto de tener que sacar al pequeño de la sala, en todo ese tiempo Yugi estuvo sentado junto a Yami mientras miraba la nada, pero el trabajador social se puso a dar gritos y esto comenzaba a alterar al pequeño, Yami no soporto más y se puso a gritar también, el juez también gritaba.

─ ¡Orden en la sala! ─ Yugi cubría sus oídos, Yami estaba bastante exasperado y al borde de las lágrimas, el juez se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba temblado y pidió que lo sacaran, entre chillidos y patadas el pequeño intentaba liberarse del guardia, Yami no quería que se lo llevaran porque si pasaba eso Yugi se sentiría desconcertado, intento acercarse a él, pero otro policía lo impidió

─No, no lo entienden, no pueden hacer eso, ¡YUGI! ¡NO, YUGI! ─ Yami gritaba angustiado, el pequeño seguía luchando para soltarse

─ ¡YA-YAMI! ¡YAMI! ─ Yugi había gritado el nombre de su hermano, esto los dejo asombrados, pero termino de convencer a la corte para dejarlos juntos, Yami estaba feliz, el solo escuchar a su hermanito decir su nombre le dio nuevos ánimos, el fallo fue a su favor, Yugi y el permanecerían juntos pero bajo vigilancia constante.

─"Eso no me importa mientras estemos juntos, mi pequeño" Calma aibou, nadie nos va a separar ahora, ─ otra de las condiciones fue que Yugi se inscribiera en alguna terapia, Yami investigo sobre el asunto, pero no halló nada, era imposible que no hubiera algún centro de rehabilitación en el país.

Su hermano continuó con la investigación y encontró algunos trucos para sobrellevar el problema, algunas cosas le resultaban, pero no todas; Yugi dejo de hablar otra vez, no era que hablara regularmente, solo que desde aquella vez que había gritado su nombre no lo volvió a hacer, el tiempo seguía pasando.

Yami continuaba con sus estudios desde casa, no podía descuidar ni un momento al pequeño y en sus ratos libres continuaba su búsqueda, incluso había puesto una alerta para que le avisaran en cuanto se supiera de un programa de ayuda para Yugi.

Por su parte el pequeño había desarrollado apego por los aviones y los programas televisivos de horror; cuando Yugi quería salir de paseo se colgaba de la manga de su hermano y luego se tiraba al suelo, cuando eso pasaba Yami lo levantaba y lo tomaba de la cara para que le pusiera atención

─No Yugi, si quieres algo solo dilo, di Yami quiero pasear o solo dime paseo, ¿puedes decir paseo?─ Yugi se enfadaba cada vez que su hermano hacia eso, gruñía e intentaba morderlo, esto molestó a Yami.

─ Bien, si así lo quieres entonces no habrá paseo, no voy a tolerar que me quieras morder y… "por Ra"… Lo lamento, Yugi escucha, sé que puedes hablar, lo hacías desde que tenías un año, no creo que se te olvidara, vamos ¿puedes decirlo?, solo Yami, anda, di mi nombre, por favor─ el pequeño lo miraba fijamente y Yami desistió, necesitaba un rato a solas, vamos, estuvo a punto de reñir con un niño de 8 años, tomó asiento.

─Ra, en que rayos estoy pensando, tú no eres capaz de entenderme y mucho menos de contestar cuando te lo pido, tal vez esa ocasión solo repetiste mi nombre, ya veo que me equivoque contigo, creo mi pequeño hermanito ya no está aquí, ella lo mató. ─ Yami descanso su cabeza sobre el teclado del computador, estaba agotado, Yugi se mecía, estaba absorto una vez más, el pequeño levanto la vista buscando a su hermano e intento llamar su atención de nuevo.

─ Pa-paseo… Yami paseo…─ rápidamente Yami se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

─ ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

El pequeño tomo la manga de su hermano y la estiró otra vez ─ Paseo… avión ─ Yugi suspiró y Yami lo levantó

─ Claro, lo que tú quieras, iremos a ver los aviones… mi niño ─ Yami acaricio el cabello del pequeño con su rostro, el niño se quejó un poco pero al mayor no le importó, al llegar de su caminata el computador repicaba, tenía un nuevo mensaje

─"la alerta funcionó, no lo puedo creer" Es maravilloso, Yugi lo conseguimos, ellos nos ayudarán aibou. ─ Yami corrió con el niño en brazos para ver el mensaje, en él se hablaba de una nueva escuela para niños con este problema, en ella había todo tipo de tratamientos y varios especialistas, al parecer no era un problema tan escaso como Yami pensaba, en Japón el 35% de los niños presentaba esta enfermedad y era por eso que se abría esta oportunidad, Yami abrazo fuertemente a su hermanito, esta vez no hubo reproche por la acción y a Yami una vez más le pareció que Yugi le sonreía.

**Fin Flashback. **

Yami había acordado por teléfono una reunión con la rectora al día siguiente, al amanecer alistó al pequeño lo mejor que pudo o mejor dicho, lo más que Yugi le permitió, sin ser mordido o quedar sordo… La cita era antes de la hora del almuerzo, al llegar Yugi estaba gruñendo, se había perdido su programa y eso lo alteraba, los hermanos entraron al inmueble, este estaba dispuesto en un viejo museo de un solo piso, la sala principal era enorme y había otras salas pequeñas, la oficina de la rectora se encontraba al fondo, el mayor suspiró y miró al pequeño junto a él, los grandes ojos violeta de Yugi vagaban por el pasillo, el niño tiró de la manga de su hermano mirando la puerta al final del pasillo.

─ Así es Yugi, vamos a entrar ahí ─ el niño lanzó un gritito que pareció divertir a Yami ─ lo sé, lo lamento, no tienes por qué ponerte así, ya sé que te perdiste tu programa, pero te dije que esto es importante hermanito, además te grabé el capítulo.─ Yami levantó al niño en brazos, Yugi se veía pequeño como para tener 8 años, en comparación con otros niños de esa edad, Yugi parecía de 6 y era ligero, a Yami le encantaba cargarlo y parecía que a Yugi también le gustaba ir en brazos a todas partes; Yami tocó la puerta, al otro lado se escuchó una voz.

─ Pase joven Motou, los estaba esperando.─ antes de tocar la perilla la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una muchachita castaña de ojos azules, la niña miraba fijamente al pequeño y luego sonrió ─ Tea, déjalos pasar, cariño ─ la niña se hizo a un lado, Yami entro a la sala dejando a Yugi en el suelo, la mujer le indico que tomara asiento.

─ Buenos días, soy la doctora Gardner, ella es mi hija Tea, ese debe ser su hermanito. ─ Yami asintió y la directora procedió a explicarle sobre el problema ─ Escuché joven, está enfermedad, el autismo, es un problema más común de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, los niños como su hermanito, son muchas veces incomprendidos, tachados como retardados y problemáticos, pero eso no es así, la inteligencia de estos pequeños es normal y en algunos casos superior, los niños con autismo no se portan mal adrede, sino porque tratan de adaptarse a un mundo para el que no están preparados… ─ Yami escuchaba atentamente a la doctora, mientras Tea miraba a Yugi, este estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde Yami lo había dejado inspeccionando a la niña con la mirada, Tea se acercó y le tocó la punta de la nariz, Yugi gritó y Tea se cubrió los oídos

─ Tranquilo hermanito, ella no quería molestarte ─ Yami se levantó y se llevó al pequeño consigo

─ Tea, discúlpate con el pequeño ahora. ─ Tea miró a su madre.

─ ¿mamá, estás enojada?... Lo siento niño ─ la mujer le sonrió y la niña imito la sonrisa

─ discúlpela joven Motou, mi hija también tiene rasgos de autismo, ella es asperger, le explicaré el autismo es una especie de ceguera mental y existen varios tipos, está el de amplio espectro, el de mediano y el de bajo espectro que es el asperger, los niños con autismo de amplio espectro son los más comunes, su enseñanza es muy difícil pues no comprenden en lo absoluto el mundo que les rodea, son incapaces de saber lo que una persona común quiere decir o hacer, el de mediano espectro es más leve, con mucha practica pueden desarrollar conocimientos del entorno, podrán hablar y con mucha practica aprender a diferenciar los gestos; en cuanto a los asperger o de espectro bajo, aparentan ser normales, pueden hablar y entender las palabras, pero como los demás autistas, son incapaces de saber que piensan o sienten los demás con solo verlos, Tea es así, uno puede pasarse la vida entera sin darse cuenta de su problema… Para ellos ─ dijo señalando a los niños ─, nosotros somos los anormales; bueno esa es la manera más común que tengo para explicarle… Por ahora empezaré por examinar a su hermanito, es necesario hacerle algunas preguntas a usted y al niño para poder saber qué tipo de autismo presenta ─ La mujer se acercó al pequeño para que la viera pero sin tocarlo.

─ Hola, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?─ Yugi suspiró pero no hubo palabra alguna ─ ¿me entiendes?... dime tu nombre pequeño, esto es solo para saber si puedes entenderme, ¿quieres que Tea te lo pregunte?, ella quiere saberlo también, anda dime cómo te llamas, si lo haces te daré una paleta…─ la doctora hizo intento de tocarlo pero el niño chilló

─ Oh, lo lamento, no lo haré, calma, solo quiero saber cómo te llamas… Hmmm, no hablas con extraños, eso está bien, yo soy la doctora Sandy Gardner, ahora que ya no soy una extraña me dirás como… ─ el niño comenzó a mecerse.

─ Y-Yugi… soy Yugi… mi paleta ─ la doctora sonrió con Yami.

─ Creo que eso es todo, su hermano es capaz de seguir una conversación, Yami, si fuera un autista de amplio espectro solo habría imitado lo que dije, pero no, su hermanito es de mediano espectro, supongo que con A.C.A, será suficiente.

─ ¿A.C.A, eso es lo mejor para él?... emm, ¿Qué es el A.C.A?─ preguntó Yami, la doctora le dio su paleta a Yugi

─Análisis conductual aplicado, consiste en acondicionar a los niños con técnicas de reforzamiento para que se comporten debidamente, enseñamos el uso de palabras, reconocimiento de gestos y otras aptitudes, en pocas palabras su hermano podría tener una vida más o menos normal, con mucho esfuerzo incluso podría ir a una escuela como cualquier niño.─ Yami abrazo a su hermanito, estaba feliz.

─ Una cosa más, joven Motou, necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con Yugi, ya que no tengo aquí su historial médico… dígame como pasó esto, su hermanito nació así o…─ Yami suspiró, le dolía recordar.

─ Fue mi madre, Yugi no tenía autismo… no en un principio, si ella no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez Yugi sería normal… ─ Yami miró a Yugi con una sonrisa melancólica, Tea jugaba con las cintas de los zapatos del niño y este no dejaba de mirarla, "No quisiera recordarlo, pero ahora sé cómo pasó todo, si no hubiera tardado tanto, esto también es culpa mía" ─ Yugi era un niño de 2 años como cualquier otro, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado al otro y hablaba hasta por los codos, jeje, mi madre también parecía una persona normal, pero ella era esquizofrénica, al parecer tenía semanas sin tomar el medicamento, ese día ella estalló…

Yo regresaba de la escuela, mi abuelo estaba en la cocina y como todos los días yo subí para ver a mi hermanito, pude escuchar a mi madre cantándole para dormirlo como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta…─Yami cerró los ojos ─ Mi madre ahogaba a Yugi con una almohada, no sabía qué hacer, incluso estuve en shock durante mucho tiempo, mi memoria estuvo bloqueada durante meses, pero creo que es hora de hablar… Entre rápidamente a la habitación, empuje a mi madre y llame al abuelo para que me ayudara con ella, el abuelo llego rápidamente y yo tome mi celular para pedir una ambulancia, cuando lo vi, Yugi estaba azul y no respiraba, lo saque de la cuna para reanimarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve haciéndolo, la ayuda llego por fin y se llevaron a Yugi al hospital y el abuelo había pedido otra ambulancia para internar a mi madre…─Yami tomó aire y luego continuó.

─ Los doctores decían cosas de daño cerebral y tuvimos que esperar al siguiente día para saberlo, al llegar Yugi estaba así, y desde entonces no le gustan las almohadas, el especialista dijo que tenía una predisposición genética por la enfermedad de mamá, la asfixia lo desencadeno, eso es todo lo que sé, nuestra madre está encerrada, fuera de servicio, como diría el abuelo y como el abuelo falleció cuando yo tenía 18, soy todo lo que le queda a mi pequeño aibou; le prometí que haría todo lo posible por verlo bien y es lo que voy a hacer.─ La doctora lo escuchó atenta, Yami era el hermano más noble que había conocido en toda su carrera.

─ No se preocupe Yami, nosotros le ayudaremos a cumplir esa promesa, personas como usted son las que hacen falta en el mundo, estos niños necesitan de toda la comprensión que se les pueda dar, ¿está de acuerdo que comencemos con la terapia a partir de mañana? ─ Yami se alegró.

─ Por supuesto, mientras más pronto mejor, ¿cierto Yugi?─Yami apretó un poco a su hermanito, quien estaba ocupado mirando el caramelo.

─Quiero paletas ─ la doctora rió por la respuesta del niño.

─ Mi hija y yo tomaremos eso como un sí. ─ Yugi miró a la doctora.

─ Tea no… Yami quiero ir avión.

Meses después, Yugi salía de clases; como todos los días Yami lo esperaba cerca del auto.

─ Hola hermanito, hola doctora, ¿Cómo estuvo mi pequeño hoy?─ Yugi corrió con su hermano.

─ Estuvo bastante bien, ¿cierto Yugi?, dile que aprendiste hoy ─ el niño sacó una hoja de su mochila y se la mostró a su hermano, era un dibujo muy bueno.

─ dientes y un cepillo… ya veo, que bien, ¿ya sabes cepillar tus dientes? ─ Yugi miró la hoja largo rato.

─Yami, quiero aviones, llévame. ─ algunas semanas después de comenzar las clases, Yugi había sorprendido a su hermano al decir una frase completa, aun se balanceaba antes de hablar pero era normal en él.

─ Claro que si Yugi, lo que sea para el niño que ya se sabe cepillar los dientes ─ Yugi se dejó abrazar, aunque todavía era agresivo con los extraños.

─ Yami, hambre… ji ji Tea es fea. ─ Yami palideció y luego cambio la cara por una de molestia

─Ay, lo lamento doc., cuando Yugi dice eso, es que piensa morder… Yugi no debes morder a Tea ─ la doctora sonrió.

─ No se preocupe Yami, ya estamos acostumbradas, en especial mi hija, por alguna razón los demás niños no la soportan, creo que es porque es muy pesada con ellos, su hermanito aprende rápido, si continua así, es posible que pueda entrar a una escuela normal, claro tendrá algunas limitantes, por eso debe hablar con el profesorado, eso sí, debe recordar que Yugi no debe abandonar la terapia.─ La doctora puso su mano en el hombro del niño, este gruño un poco por la sorpresa y luego se relajó.

─ Hermano, Yugi quiere comer… después ver aviones.

Los meses siguieron pasando, a sus 12 años Yugi era feliz, Yami seguía cuidando de él, el niño continuó con la terapia y su hermano lo inscribió en una escuela particular, así podría trabajar por las mañanas sabiendo que Yugi está a salvo; por las tardes Yami lleva a su hermanito a ver aviones y pasear en el parque.

Yami no sabe qué será de Yugi en un futuro cuando ya no esté con él, pero eso no le importa ahora, vivirán el presente, aun son jóvenes y Yugi esta cada vez más centrado, cualquiera que lo viera diría que es normal, pero en el fondo, Yami sabe que su hermanito es un chico muy especial.

**FIN**

_Odio la suerte de Bast… ¡¿cómo es posible que pueda saber sin haber leído, quién es el asesino de una novela, antes siquiera de leer la mitad del libro?!_

Bastet: Eso es elemental, mi querida hermanota… a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo intuición.

_Bastet Yugi, no me importa que seas mi hermana, te aborrezco por obligarme a escribir… _

Bastet: Yo también te adoro.

_Bueno, se aceptan, flores o huevos, tomates y verduras podridas, y como dice Bast, piedras no por que duelen y hasta matan… sale, pues espero no tener que escribir tan seguido._


End file.
